The present invention is related to boats, and more particularly to boats with improved hulls.
Various efforts have been made to improve boat hulls for small craft. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,333,799 to R. N. Doney March 16, 1920 for Aeroplane Speed Boat proposes a boat carrying wings for taking advantage of aerodynamic lift to reduce the entry of the rounded hull into the water and thus reduce hydrodynamic drag. U.S. Pat. No. 1,880,366 to J. H. Smedley Oct. 4, 1932 for Boat Construction advocates a hull in which there is a V-bottom bow, and a round bottom amidships, and having an outward bulge aft of the center of gravity to lift the stern as the boat's speed increases, so as to balance the greater lift of the bow with increased speed, and thus keep the fore and aft trim as the boat gained toward planing speed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,207 to Martin R. Leone April 10, 1956 for Racing Hull, proposes that a planing hull have a central keel with sets of plural planar surfaces, each of the sets having a longitudinal plane and outer planar surfaces at an angle to the central surface, the sets of surfaces being disposed at angles to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,196 to C. D. Strang May 7, 1957 for Outboard Motor With Planing Surface proposes that the driving motor of a small boat itself be supplied with planing surfaces for assistance in supporting the boat in a desirable planing attitude comparable to its attitude at rest. U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,978 to Tritt May 26, 1959 for Keel for Planing-type Boat Hulls proposes a boat with a flared bow, and a keel faired into the curving lines of the hull. U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,729 to F. B. Ewing, Jr., describes a sharp bow flared gradually into flatter sections progressing aft, and merging gradually into a hull section with near horizontal surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,370 illustrates a boat having diagonal, forwardly converging S shaped zones of stepped configuration to enhance stability at turns, and is proposed for all types of hulls, including V type hulls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,143 to Leo M. Krenzler May 1, 1977, for Wide-Keeled Boat Hull with Multiple, Straight Line Planing Surfaces describes a hull having straight keel sidewall portions for much of the hull, the keel having relatively sharp deadrise angles at the fore and shallower angles at the rear, to enter the remainder of the hull underwater portions.